


Overwatching You

by ImaginationsOfADreamer



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blackwatch, Blackwatch (Overwatch) - Freeform, Blackwatch Jesse McCree, Blackwatch Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, Injury, Pre-Fall of Overwatch, Reader-Insert, Relationship(s), Slow Burn, Undercover
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2018-10-08 01:00:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10374270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImaginationsOfADreamer/pseuds/ImaginationsOfADreamer
Summary: Multi-chapter fic centered around reader, Gabriel Reyes and Jesse McCree. Mainly female reader based as written from a female's point of view. Will update tags as more chapters are added. (Potential future smut!) Originally uploaded to my Tumblr: OverwatchImaginations.





	1. Start of Something New

An obnoxious repetitive beeping woke you up from your slumber. Light was beginning to peep from underneath the curtains, swaying softly from the soft breeze of the open window. You blindly skimmed your hand across the bedside table to push several buttons to turn that _damn_ alarm off. 

You’d been working at Overwatch for the past year or so. Secretly. You don’t think your parents would approve, they were very much.. against the Omnics. To say it kindly. Your parents weren’t for peace and justified protests, expecting you to do the same. However, you loved your job and you wouldn’t trade it in for anything else. Your job consisted of buying in ammunition for the agents, from shotgun shells to handcrafted arrows and shurikens. 

A quick shower, brush teeth, comb hair, and get dressed. You had to think what you needed to do before you left the comfortable confines of your warm bed. 

_Just a few more minutes.._

* * * 

“L/N.”  
“Yes, sir?’  
“Reyes wants to see you. Now.”  
“Yes, sir.”  
You had become accustomed to calling everyone ‘sir’, or ‘ma'am’ in the time that you had been here. Strike Commander Morrison had made sure of that. 

You made your way through the grey corridors of Watchpoint: Gibralter. To an outsider it may look very much like a military base, but to you it was home. You passed by a couple of agents, nodding in acknowledgement, heads close no doubt whispering about an upcoming mission. You reach the office of Gabriel Reyes, the head of Blackwatch. Blackwatch is a unit of Overwatch, that carries out black ops missions not so legally. To the public, Blackwatch didn’t exist which is why you had to swear secrecy when you joined Overwatch. You were no stranger to this side of the of watchpoint, delivering confirmations and news of deals as you also had to buy ammunition for the unit.

You knocked at the steel door.  
“Come in.”  
Your hand went to the handle and turned it, letting yourself in. Reyes was sitting at his desk, some holoscreens open which were swiftly shut.  
“Commander Morrison said you wanted to see me, sir?”  
“Yes, Y/N. I have a proposition for you.”  
You waited in silence, respectfully.  
“Blackwatch need something. You are the perfect candidate, _gatita_.“  
Your eyes slightly fluttered at the pet name, something only Reyes calls people when he wants sweeten them up.  
“Unfortunately, some of our other agents are on missions, and some just aren’t.. suitable.”  
Your right eyebrow slightly raises.  
“Y/N, we need information. There’s an event that Morrison and I are attending this Friday night. This is where you will retrieve said information.  
“Sir, may I?”  
Reyes looks at you, leaning back his chair, waiting.  
“I.. Sir. I’m not an agent. I buy in ammunition, not _use_ it.”  
“Gatita, you haven’t even been briefed yet and you’re declining?” He seemed amused.  
“No, sir, I er-”  
“Y/N, McCree taught you to fire a gun, sí? Jack has taught you hand to hand combat, sí?”  
You blush slightly. Reyes wasn’t wrong. It had been compulsory that you learnt the basics of combat, long or short range.  
“Yes.. sir. But may I enquire as to why you chose me?”  
Reyes bows his head, pushes his chair back and stands up. He walks around his desk to stand directly in front of you. Reyes puts his finger underneath your chin and tilts your head to look up at him. You can count on one hand the amount of times you were alone with the leader of Blackwatch. Never have you had the chance to study his features this close: his coarse beard hair, the slightly dark tints under his eyes, _his eyes_. Wow. Dark pools of chocolate staring into you.  
“Niña. You are the perfect assett. Attractive. Naturally flirtacious. Which is exactly what I need you to be this Friday. It’s a gathering of government officials; everyone dislikes each other but put on a mask as they are the ones that sign off our pay checks. However, they don’t know your face and wouldn’t expect you to pull of something so.. risky.”  
The corners of his lips tugged up slightly at seeing the reaction from your face.  
“Don’t worry, _gatita_ , you won’t be in much danger, plus Morrison and I will be there. A simple in and out, if you will.” Reyes smirked.  
You nodded. You weren’t in a position to decline, both mentally and physically, as Reyes’ finger hadn’t moved from your chin and he was still _oh_ so very close to you.  
“I’ll send the whole brief over to you later today. You’re dismissed, L/N.”

Your back to the cool steel of the outside of Reyes’ door, you let out a breath you hadn’t realised you were holding. A black ops mission? With Jack and Gabriel? You were excited, but incredibly nervous. He said you weren’t going to be in much danger - what exactly did he want you to do?

McCree snapped you out of your thoughts. When did he get here?  
“Y'all okay, Y/N? Look like ya seen a ghost.”  
“Yeah, thanks, Jesse. Just some er, unexpected things going on is all.”  
“Why’re you outsida Reyes’ door?”  
“Jesse, please-”  
“Has he got you goin’ on a mission? Oh my God Y/N if he has you gotta let me kno-”  
“McCree. Leave L/N alone.”  
Reyes had somehow opened his door without either of you knowing, making you both jump a little.  
“Yes, sir. Sorry, sir.” McCree scurried off, leaving you two alone, again.  
“Y/N, I forgot to mention - don’t tell anyone. _Especially_ McCree.”  
“Yes, sir.” You dropped your head slightly and walked off, making your way back to your desk.

* * * 

You had made it back to your apartment, only after a long day of thinking about your conversation with Reyes. The holoscreen of the brief he had sent you was hovering above your coffee table. You were perched on the edge of the sofa, elbows resting on your knees and hands clasped underneath your chin.

You were to arrive outside of the watchpoint at 7pm, adorned in this dress that Reyes had picked out for you. Black, floor length with a thigh high split, sleeveless but not quite low cut. You had to admit, he had good taste. You were to pose as his ‘partner’, oblivious to Blackwatch and ignorant to other political happenings in the world. Once Morrison and Reyes had distracted the higher ups, you were to say you were going to powder your nose, while actually looking for the Target’s office. From there, you were to insert the drive, download whatever is on the computer and leave. Nice and simple. Everyone important enough should be distracted and if the worst happens, you can always play ignorant and say you got lost. Easy.

* * *

Fresh air drifted across the back of your shoulders; you’d have to talk to Reyes that although his tastes were good, he forgot a bloody jacket. You were standing outside of the entrance to the watchpoint, scuffing your black heels on the ground as you waited for the commanders. You were a bit early, but you’d rather impress your higher ups than be late on the first mission.

Reyes and Morrison arrived together, and boy did they scrub up well. Morrison wore a pair of navy trousers and a matching blazer, with a white shirt that had the few buttons at the top undone. Reyes had on an onyx black suit, with a black shirt and a black tie. To say _you_ were impressed would be an understatement. You did however feel a tad more relaxed that you weren’t the only one dressing up tonight.

“Sir. Sir.” You looked at them both and nodded your head slightly.  
“Y/N. Ay Dios mío. You look..”  
Morrison had leaned over to Reyes and whispered something in his ear, then gave him a little nudge.  
“..Very good. Erm, well done.” Reyes swiftly turned around and motioned for you to follow him, no doubt in the direction of the mission.  
“So. Although the building is in walking distance, we have decided to bring the dropship along just in case things do decide to get hairy.”  
You nodded at Morrison’s explanation.  
“Y/N, you will stay with Gabriel until I give the all clear. Understood?”  
“Yes, sir.”  
The rest of walk was in comfortable silence, as Morrison had said the journey wouldn’t take long. You could hear the sounds of people talking and fake laughs, just around the corner.  
“Y/N, hold my hand.”  
You couldn’t say no. Well, it was in your brief that you were acting as Reyes’ girlfriend, but you’d imagined it more being his _actual_ girlfriend than a faux one on a mission. You took his right hand in your left, your other hand occupied by a black clutch purse containing the drive. Your face burned a little, Morrison and Reyes were whispering at this point, too quiet for you to hear but there were a couple of chuckles, and a few squeezes on your hand from Reyes. Whether it was reassurance or they were talking about you, you weren’t entirely sure. Before you reached the entrance, you all stopped.  
“Y/N, this is for you. You may have seen the other agents wear them.”  
It was a tiny earpiece, almost invisible.  
“You just put it in there, yes, like that.” Reyes brushed your hair back over your ear to see if you had inserted it correctly. To anyone else it looked as though Reyes was being affectionate.

“Ah, good evening Gentleman and what I may say, a _fine_ lady.” The greeter at the door bowed slightly and smiled at you. He opened the door with a curt nod to the security. “We hope you enjoy your evening. There’s an open bar and canapés will be arriving shortly.”  
Free drinks and food? You smiled at the greeter, and made your way in through the open door towards the mass of people that had gathered in the bar area.  
“Y/N, where do you think you are going?” A sharp tug on your hand made you suddenly stop. You turned back, eyes wide and eyebrows raised.  
“I was going to get drinks. You want this to go as smoothly as possible, don’t you?”  
“.. Let Jack get them.”  
Morrison smirked slightly as he made his way through the crowd, leaving you and Reyes in the middle of the tiled floor.  
“Come, let’s go grab a seat.”  
You led him over to one of the bar tables that luckily still had three chairs free. Reyes hadn’t let go of your hand, and was making small circles on your knuckles with his thumb. A small awkward silence followed once you both had sat down. You looked over towards the bar, seeing if you could see Morrison with your drinks.  
“What, missing our company already?” You could hear a hint of sarcasm in his voice. What was going on with him lately?  
“No, I er, was just seeing if I could see him with our drinks.” You inwardly cursed yourself. You were alone with Gabriel Reyes for goodness sake, the commander of Blackwatch. The majority of people in Overwatch have at some point fancied the likes of him, and now here you were.  
“It’s okay, gatita,” His thumb making motions on your knuckles again. “You’ll do great.”  
You smiled slightly at his praise. You were about to take a breath in to say something before Morrison came back with his hands full of glasses.  
“Open bar, my ass.” He set the drinks down on the table. “Oh ‘Sprite and Coca-Cola are free but you have to pay for the alcohol’.” He was clearly impersonating what seemed to be a very Californian accent. Reyed chuckled slightly, and raised his glass in a toast.  
“To Y/N’s first.”  
Morrison nodded and clinked his glass with Reyes’ then with yours. You tapped your glass with Reyes’ and took a large gulp.  
“Sir, I thought you said you had to pay for alcohol?”  
“I did, Y/N. And please call me Jack. People might start gettng ideas if you call me that in public.” Morrison squinted his eyes at you and smirked. What you couldn’t see was Reyes glaring at Morrison, his mouth twitching slightly just itching to say something.

“Ah, yes of course, the highly praised Jack Morrison and Gabriel Reyes. How are you both?” A what it seemed very high up official shook both Morrison’s and Reyes’ hands, before turning to you. “And who is this absolute treasure that you have found, Reyes?”  
“This is my girlfriend, sir. New to the scene, should we say.” All three men chuckled at that. New to the scene? You suppose you had to play along. The man gently took your hand and brushed his lips against your knuckles.  
“Enchante.” He winked.  
“Pleasure.” You returned. 

An hour and half of mingling, and you had made your way to the centre of the crowd. A light tap on your elbow from Morrison signalled your cue.  
“Gentleman, if I may be excused, I must go powder my nose.”  
A smile and a nod from Reyes granted your leave. You turned and headed towards where the ladies’ were, pushing the swing door open and silently thanking that there was no one else in here. Setting your purse down next to the sink, you looked at yourself in the mirror. This dress had done you wonders, probably because of the split up your thigh and the tightness around the waist. You brushed your hair behind your ear and push the button to turn the earpiece on.  
“Testing. Can you hear me?”  
“Yes, Y/N. We’ve moved away from the crowd a bit so we can talk to you more freely.”  
“Okay, good. I’m just making my way there.”  
You stepped out of the ladies’ and began your course of navigating this maze of corridors. Your heart was beating louder than usual, all down to nerves. Your heels clicking against the tiles made you feel empowered; there was just something about that noise that you absolutely loved. You stopped at the wooden door with a wavy glass pane, at the end of the hallway as instructed by the brief.

Well of course it was locked.

Reyes had prepared you for this. This building was incredibly old, and had not been updated to preserve the history. You took out two bobby pins that were in your purse and straightened them both out. You had bent the tip of one to make it almost look like an alan key, and slid that into the lock. The straight pin slid underneath that one, and with some pressure in the right places and a turn of the pins, the door clicked open. You hastily stepped inside and quietly shut the door. A quick look around the office, and you found what you were looking for: the Target’s computer. You perched on the edge of the chair behind the desk. Reyes had said all you would need to do would put the drive into the slot and it would do all of the work for you. You inserted the drive, the holoscreen lighting up and a progress bar slowly making it’s way 100%.  
“The drive is inserted. It said it should take approximately 8 minutes.”  
“Well done, gatita. Let’s hope everything carries on as smoothly as it has done.”

You had time to spare, so you being as nosey as you were decided to have a look around. A few papers here and there, folders strewn about. You picked up a letter and skim read it. Something about Omnics. When was it not? You tilted your head as something caught your eye.  
‘L/N, Y/N.’  
Wait, what?  
’D.o.B:…’  
What is this? Why do they have information on you?  
“Y/N, time?”  
“Oh, er, 2 minutes and 24 seconds.”  
“That’s not enough. Y/N, they’ve noticed a breach in security and have armed guards patrolling. You need to get out _now_. We’re on our way.”  
Shit. Could you not hold off for a few minutes? Your heart was racing now, your palms clammy with the thought of being caught. To be safe, you hid against the wall where the door was, that way if anyone looked in, they wouldn’t be able to see you.  
You could hear several footsteps.  
Your shoulders tensed, arms up and fists clenched should you need to fight.  
“I er, zink it vas zis one, boss.”  
“Well go on, what are you waiting for?”  
Those voices weren’t familiar. Those voices were close. You heard a click of the door being opened but you sighed in relief when you realised it was the door opposite to yours.  
“Zhere’s novun here.”  
“No shit. Keep looking.”  
The door closed and a few taps on the tiled floor. Your door clicked open.  
“Look, novun again.”  
“Jesus, Maksya, you haven’t even loo-”  
You think your heart stopped when the ‘boss’ walked in. Shit. You weren’t an agent. You weren’t trained for this.  
“Well, well, well. What is this?” Boss man walked over to the desk and with some expert swipes flipped the holoscreen around. “Download complete? What the fu-”  
Now was your time. You launched forward at the boss and brought your right arm around his neck, securing it in place with your left. The other guy shouted in surprise and brought his gun, level to where you were. You swung the boss around, so he was being used as a human shield.  
“Put the gun down.”

You had hoped your threat would have sounded a bit more threatening, but your dry throat made your voice crack. The gun man chuckled.  
“Boss, it’s zat Reyes’ bitch. You know the vun that has been showing off all zat she has to offer all night?”  
A sharp, unsuspecting jab to your ribs from the boss man made you let go, clutching your side. He grabbed your hair at the base of your scalp, crying out in pain, and kicked the back of your knees to make you fall down on the floor. Shit. Your hands clawed at the boss man’s hand in your hair.  
“She’s feisty.” Boss man’s eyebrow raised. “Tie her up.”  
Oh no. You weren’t going down without a fight. You eyed the guy with the gun like a hawk, until he went behind you. You heard the clunk of the gun being put on the desk, and then some rustling. Was he taking off his belt? Your arms were brought down behind you, you couldn’t move unless you wanted to rip out half off your hair. Your thoughts were confirmed when you felt leather digging in at your wrists, and then being cinched. The boss let go of you hair, only to be replaced by the other guy’s left hand, and feel of cold metal against your temple.  
“Pretty. Hands behind her and on her knees. I can think of several ways to make her talk.”  
The gun man cruelly laughed with his boss.

“Gatita, we got held up. Did you get out okay?”  
You couldn’t reply. You couldn’t let these strangers know you had contact to the outside. You were supposed to be gone by now, not held hostage in a a stuffy office.  
“Y/N?”  
Your heart sank. It wasn’t rare for an agent to die in the field, but it did happen. You just never thought it would happen to you. Tears sprung at the corners of your eyes, threatening to fall. You weren’t an agent. End of.  
“Now. We know you must be working for Overwatch, hmm?” Boss man stood in front of you, his hand clenched around your jaw to make you look up at him. “That you must be Reyes’ new whore, and got you to do the dirty work, hm?”  
Your eyebrows creased into a frown. You weren’t going to talk. Feign ignorance. The metal pressed harder against your temple. This was it. A hard slap across the face sent you spinning. You were still held in place but your jaw _hurt_ and you were sure your lip had been cut open. A sharp yank of your hair sent your head further back looking almost directly above you.  
“If you’re not going to talk, then we’re going to have some fun.”  
Boss man produced a knife from his back pocket. He brought the blade up to your face, your eyes widening as you were now being threatened by both a knife and a gun. You had always hated knives, even more than guns. There was something so.. personal about being threatened by a knife that had you shivering in fear.  
“Oh boss, I zink she’s scared.” He chuckled again.  
Boss brought the blade lightly down your right cheekbone, enough to cause pain and make beads of blood appear. He looked at you, almost as though he was questioning why you weren’t talking.  
“Y/N??”  
You heard your name again, but not just from the earpiece. They were running down the hallway, feet stomping on the ground.  
Boss man grimaced and looked at his colleague. You were brought to your feet by a sharp yank of your hair, the gun now gone from your temple and given to boss man, pointing at you. The blade now pressing against your throat. The door slammed open. Both Reyes and Morrison had their guns already aimed, sweat beads on their foreheads.  
“Let her go.”  
“Or what, Reyes? You’ll shoot me?”  
“Sí.”  
Clear as crystal. Their mocking tones made you think they have some kind of history.  
“Fine. Maksya, let her go.”  
As soon as the blade dropped from your neck and the hand left your hair, boss man had pulled the trigger. Everything seemed to be in slow motion: the pulled trigger, the bullet hitting you, Reyes and Morrison pulling their triggers on the boss. You fell back against the desk, sliding to the floor. You’d been shot. On your left side. Above your hip. You cried out in pain, tears finally falling from your closed eyes. Adrenaline took over and everything went numb. You heard footsteps come closer to you, and another gunshot. You daren’t open your eyes. Your hands were suddenly free and tried to cover your wound in vain. A slump to your right told you the other guy had been dealt with.  
“This wasn’t supposed to happen, I am so sorry, so so sorry. Jack, we need Angela, we need to get Y/N to the ship, now.” The urgency in Reyes’ voice scared you. You tried to open your eyes but they were too heavy. Reyes was still talking to you, his voice becoming distant. He gingerly picked you up, bridal style. Your head leaned into him and your left hand fell down, finally giving into the darkness.

* * *

A bright light was all you could see through your eyelids. The sterile smell and clanging of metal on metal told you that you weren’t in heaven, but rather a hospital room. A faint repetitive beeping brought you fully out from your sleep. Your eyes fluttered open and your thoughts confirmed. Pristine white sheets, a metal tray with tools, an uncomfortable looking chair with a sleeping Reyes. 

You looked more around the room. The window was open, and you could hear the crashing of the waves on the rocks below. Sunlight was streaming in, creating a warmth that you didn’t know that you needed.  
“Ah! Y/N, you’re awake.”  
Your eyes shifted over to the source of the voice: Doctor Angela Ziegla, alias Mercy. She was the resident doctor, Swiss, stern but incredibly friendly.  
“Yes,” you smiled. “I suppose I am.” Your body was aching, and there was a dull throb on the left hand side of your waist.  
“I managed to remove the bullet and heal you up fine. Healing from a bullet wound is a long process; it could take several weeks, even months. However, you should be back to normal in no time. You may have a scar on your cheek too.. but only time will tell. You were out for about 36 hours..”  
You frowned at this. Upon seeing your reaction, Dr Ziegler stepped closer to you and reassuringly put her hand on your forearm.  
“Gabriel hasn’t left your side. He’s been worried sick.”  
You glance over to him, and can see the prominent dark rings around his eyes. His eyes that were now looking at you.  
“L/N. You’re awake.” Reyes stood up next to angela, a slight frown crossing his face.  
“No need for formalities here, Gabriel.”  
“Of course, Angela. How are you feeling, Y/N?”  
“Achy. Tired. _Hungry_.”  
Both Dr Ziegler and Reyes chuckled at that.  
“Well, I’ll leave you two alone, and let you catch up.” Dr Ziegler smiled as she tool her hand back, picked up her clipboard and walked out of the room. 

Reyes had moved the chair closer to your bed and sat back down in it. He picked your hand up and held it in his own.  
“Gatita, I am so sorry.” His brows were furrowed.  
“Please. It’s okay. Dr Ziegler said I’d heal fine and-”  
“That’s not the point, I put you in danger!”  
“Danger that we couldn’t expect to happ-”  
“Y/N. I care about your safety. Hell, I care about you. Anyone could have delivered all those confirmations to Blackwatch, but I always asked for you.”  
He still wasn’t looking at you. Your eyes moved from him to directly in front of you, taking in the bunch of pastel flowers that you had missed.  
“Gabriel- may I?”  
Reyes nodded.  
“Gabriel. No one could have guessed what would have happened the other night. No one. Don’t beat yourself up for it, because it looks like you have. You have panda eyes, you know that right?”  
Reyes smiled but it quickly faded.  
“Panda eyes are better than a bullet wound.”  
“Very true. I don’t think any amount of cucumbers will help the bruise that I’ll get from being shot.” You started chuckling at your joke but then grabbed your side as the pain shot through you. Reyes half stood out of his chair, concerned.  
“Do you need anything? I can bring back Angela?”  
“No, thank you. I’ll live.” You grimaced.  
“How about I teach you?”  
“Teach me what?”  
“How to really defend yourself. To shoot, to fight, to be an agent.”  
“I.. I don’t know. Yes, it sounds exciting but..  
“But what?”  
“What about my job and well the way that I’m currently in?”  
“You can teach someone and we’ll wait until you’re fully recovered.”  
You think that Reyes has been planning this. Taking you on a mission, being taught basic combat. You just weren’t sure.  
“Y/N, I promise you won’t get shot on every mission.”  
“That’s if I accept.”  
“You didn’t say no last time.” Reyes smirked.

God damn, Gabriel Reyes. He was going to be the death of you. You, however, didn’t mind one bit.


	2. Cowboys and Angels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introducing everyone's favourite cowboy! You become 'acquainted' with McCree, although not in the most normal circumatances.. 
> 
> Next chapter dedicated to Reader's second mission!

"Are you serious."  
You blinked slowly, eyes looking up at the fluorescent lights. You had once again been thrown to the ground by your Commander, Reyes. A tan hand came into your vision and you gladly grabbed it, hoisting yourself up.  
"Come on, Y/N. _Look_ where I'm trying to attack. From what I've taught you you'll then be able to defend."  
You readied your stance, one foot slightly forward, knees bent, arms in position.  
"If I swing.. _here_ -"  
Your left arm moved to block the hit, a satisfying thud echoed.  
"And if I swing here.."  
Immediately you span your body round, dodging the next blow.  
"Good." Gabriel turned his side to you and stepped forwards, circling.  
You followed him, stance still in it's prime position and waiting for the next strike.  
He span, body lowering and foot extended-  
Those bloody fluorescent lights and the hard wooden floor and you were just _sick_ of it.  
"I'm done." You stated, exasperated.  
"We're not done until I say we're done, _cariño_." He smirked.  
You refused to move. Still lying on the ground, you crossed your arms and closed your eyes. A gentle nudge in your ribs made you turn on your side, curling up into yourself. Gabriel let out a deep sigh.  
"Okay. Fine. We're done."  
"Thank God."

***

After your training session you had headed back to your room for a well needed shower. Not even through the door and you stripped off your fitted black Overwatch training vest, throwing it onto the floor. One by one you removed your trainers, socks, leggings and then sports bra before hopping into the shower and turning it up to a high heat. Steam and water poured over you, fingers running through your hair and just _savouring_ the moment. You massaged shampoo into your locks, rinsing off dirt and grime of a hard days training. A dollop of conditioner massaged into the ends of your hair and you were ready to lather up your loofah and scrub yourself clean. A deep scrub all over your body, and you washed the rest of the conditioner out of your hair. Turning the shower off, you stepped out and grabbed the fluffy towels off of the radiator. One wrapped around your body and one wrapped around your hair. Trudging through to your bedroom, you flung yourself onto the bed and let out a sigh that you had been holding in.

After the last mission, Gabriel had decided it would be for the best for you to train in hand to hand combat, and for you to also move into the Watchpoint, as other agents had their own spaces there too. Saftey concerns were raised, and the contract for apartment was immediately cancelled, with bribing the landlord with a hefty sum of cash. Your room was slightly smaller than the apartment, however you enjoyed being closer to everyone. It felt safer. No more late nights walking down the streets of Gibralter.

You managed to squeeze out most of the excess water from your hair before chucking the towels on the floor and throwing on a pair of underwear and a loose top. Climbing under the covers, you rubbed your eyes and sumbitted to the darkness that was blissful sleep. 

***

A rapid knocking on the door suddenly brought you out of your slumber.  
"(Y/N)??"  
More knocking. You threw the covers off of and stumbled to the door, glancing at your watch. Opening the door, you saw a panic-stricken McCree.  
"What? I er- Jesse. It's half three in the morning what do you wa-"  
He barged past you, covering your mouth with his hand and slammed the door closed, then wrapping his robotic arm around your waist.  
"Shh. _Just_.. shhh."  
If you were more awake you would have tried to break free, but only being woken not even a minute ago you succumbed to Jesse's hold.  
Heavy footsteps bounded down the hallway.  
"Where the _fuck_ did he go? He came down here."  
"Jesus, I mean, he could be anywhere."  
"Still on the Watchpoint though."  
A grunt from the second person and the footsteps led away from your room. You nudged Jesse in the ribs and he let go of you, taking a step back. You span around with an accusing finger pointing at him.  
"Jesse bloody McCree you better explain to me _right now_ -"  
"Hey, (Y/N), don't make me gag ya' again."  
You stopped talking, standing still and blushing oh so slightly.  
"Heh, yep. That's what I thought."  
"What?"  
He raised an eyebrow, glancing down slightly and smirked. Realisation hit and you crossed your arms over your thin shirt.  
"It's cold." You snapped.  
" _Of course it is_." He held his hands up in a mock surrender, chuckling. "Look, I don't got a lotta time, but thanks for lettin' me hide 'n here, sweetpea."  
Your brows furrowed, cheeks warming at the nickname.  
"Are you going to tell me what this is about?"  
"Na, darlin'. Let's just say some'o the other guys in Blackwatch ain't too happy with me."  
"Oh. Is there anything I can do..?" You suggested meekly.  
Jesse raised his eyebrow again, tongue darting out to wet his lips.  
"No. Jesse, no." You pursed your lips. "That isn't what I meant _at all_. I meant help with-"  
"With what, doll?  
"Nevermind. You obviously only seem to have _one thing_ on your mind at the moment."  
Jesse smirked at your comment. "Well, sugar, when all you're wearin' is panties and a t-shirt, y'all ain't leavin' much to the imagination."  
Your mouth dropped slightly, cheeks blushing a deep red. You took in a deep breath.  
"Jesse. Please. It's too early. Go back to your room."  
Jesse chuckled, put two fingers up to his forehead in a mock salute and headed towards the door.  
"Yes, ma'am."  
He opened the door and checked both ways down the hallway before turning his head to the side, looking over his shoulder. "Y'know, doll, I may have some competition." He grabbed the handle and closed the door, leaving you in the middle of your room, barely dressed and barely able to comprehend what he just said.  
"Sleep. That's all I need." You furrowed your brow and rubbed both of your eyes with your hands, taking small steps towards your bed.

***

"Sir. Really?"  
Your arms are crossed and your left hip jutted out, your stance screaming attitide.  
Gabriel chuckled. "What? Do you not like him?"  
"I- no. It's not that."  
Gabriel cocked his head and raised his eyebrow. "Oh, _gatita_ , did he get to you?"  
"He barged into my room at _stupid_ o'clock in the morning and practically straight up said he wanted to- _you know_.."  
"Ahah. Sí. I know."  
"So.. Why me?"  
"I thought you could put up with his _charms_."  
" _I can_."  
"Then there shouldn't be a problem."  
You huffed. You clearly weren't going to get your way, and Gabriel had assigned you to a mission with Jesse McCree.

***

Along with advanced combat and weapon training, you had also been teaching a new girl about your 'old' job. As Gabriel had unofficially recruited you into Blackwatch, with the permission of Morrison, you had reluctantly decided that it would be best to pass on your role to someone who could tackle it full time. It was difficult, as you loved your job, but you couldn't pass the opportunity to progress even higher into Overwatch. You had to teach the newbie all that you could before you were sent out on your mission with McCree.  
"You need to negotiate settlement terms, such as an ongoing discount with them or a discount if we pay early. Be creative; try and get some free shurikens thrown in if you can."  
The girl nodded, furiously taking notes on her holopad. It wasn't often you had to deal with a new supplier, as in this business trade was loyal. However, one company may go down every now and then and you need to do research on finding a suitable replacement.

You looked over the girls notes, deeming them acceptable enough to make enough sense should she need to refer back.  
"You've done well today. Go home, get some rest as we get onto actual _buying_ tomorrow."  
She nodded, thanking you and packing up her belongings. You waited for her to leave the office before powering down the holopads and stretching. It's been a long day.  
Quickly tidying the desk to make it look presentable, you decided to head out towards the break room to grab a bottle of water. Pushing the door open, you looked around. You were slightly surprised that no one was in here, even considering how late it was. Usually people were milling around for late night snacks or socialising. One foot in the door and something cold touched the back of your neck. You instinctively raised both your hands, heart pounding.  
" _Reach for the sky._."  
You immediately dropped your hands.  
"For **fuck** sake, McCree. Can you not?"  
You carried on walking over to the vending machine to grab a bottle.  
"I have enough on my fucking plate as it is, I don't need to be threat-"  
"(Y/N). Stop. Was just a joke."  
"Yeah, well, it was one of your funnier ones."  
"Darlin', that was cold."  
You turned around to face him, water bottle in hand. He was standing there with his _stupid_ cowboy hat in his hands, eyes wide. You actually felt a bit of remorse.  
"Sorry.. Jesse.."  
"No, doll, it was my bad. I know you been jugglin' things and I shouldn't'a done that. I guess I'll jus'.. Walk away.." Smiling slightly.  
_Don't let his sarcasm get to you._  
You pointedly stop and stare at him with a bored look on your face. He raises an eyebrow, the corners of his lips turning up slightly showing his teeth.  
"I can't work with you if you're going to act like that."  
"Like what, sweetpea?" Amusement laced his southern drawl.  
"Like, _this_." You gestured generally in his direction, clearly exasperated.  
He was still smirking, but his eyebrow raised in slight confusion.  
"You don't like me?"  
"No. _Yes_. I don't-"  
McCree chuckled. "Y'ain't the first to get flustered around me, doll."  
"I'm not flustered."  
"What's with the red cheeks then?"  
You blinked and took in a deep breath. "This is supposed to be a strictly professional relationship and you go around barging into my room at stupid o'clock in the morning and then getting a laugh out of making me nearly shit myself."  
"Am I not allowed to have a lil' fun?"  
"Yes, but-"  
"But what?"  
People need to stop interrupting you, you thought. A small, impatient growl released from your throat and you went to storm past him. It seems he didn't want you to, a tanned muscular arm blocking your path.  
" _Move_."  
McCree let out another deep chuckle.  
"Nope. Y'all ain't goin' anywhere 'til you tell me."  
You glanced down to your water bottle in your right hand. Thinking quick, you raised it above your head as though ready to strike him-  
He was faster. Jesse caught your wrist with his robotic hand, you dropping your bottle in surprise. He then crouched slightly, catching you off guard and all of a sudden you're over his shoulder with your bottle forgotten on the floor.  
"JESSE MCCREE."  
"Hmm?"  
"Put me down _this instant_." You wiggled your legs, simultaneously attempting to whack him on the back in the hopes that he'd put you back on solid ground. He was incredibly amused. Jesse's toned arm was wrapped around the backs of your thighs to stop you from falling, dangerously close to your bottom. You squirmed some more; you weren't going to make this easy for him. 

He started walking out of the mess hall, whistling a tune. You huffed. All you could see was where you came from and it seemed he had no aim in sight as to where you would end up. He took a couple of turns, when he stopped suddenly.  
"Sir."  
"McCree. What are you doing?"  
You recognised the voice as Gabriel's and you perked up.  
"TellhimtoputmedownPLEASE." You exclaimed, frantically trying to release yourself from his grasp. All you heard was a small snort coming from the Blackwatch commander.  
"Carry on."  
Whatever looks were exchanged between them, you didn't know. However, you made sure to give Gabriel a good thump on the arm as McCree casually walked past him.  
"You betrayed me."  
"Cariño, I would never betray you." A hint of humour in his voice. "Trust him." He stood in the hallway with his arms crossed and his head tilted slightly looking at you. One corner of his mouth was pulled up, a half smile forming.  
You let out another huff, accepting you had to go wherever McCree took you. He took you round another corner and you recognised it as the corridor where your room was.  
"What's the code to your room?"  
"Like I'd tell you."  
You thought he'd put you down here so you could put it in. Nope. Jesse turned around so you were in front of your door, keypad just high enough to enter the code. Your brows cross in defeat.  
"It's open."  
He spins around again, too quickly that some of your hair gets caught in your mouth. You manage the catch the door and slam it when he crosses the threshold. Only now does he tenderly lower you down so you're back on your feet. One look at him and you close your eyes slowly, turning to walk to your bedroom.  
"Wait."  
You turn on your heels, snapping your eyes open and looking at him expectantly.  
" _You're welcome._ "  
"For what?" You asked flatly.  
"Carryin' you back to your room. You looked mighty tired back there 'nd thought I could help."  
"Right."  
" _Wait_."  
You brought your hand up to pinch the bridge of your nose. He stalks over to you, lifting his human hand to your face. Eyes widen and you flinch slightly, lowering your hand. He only brushed some of your hair that was still caught on your lips.  
"There."  
His hand lingered for a few seconds more than what should have been appropriate; fingers ghosting over your cheek. Your eyelids fluttered, not used to the gentle contact.  
"I knew it."  
Once again your eyes shot open, looking into his.  
"You can't resist me."  
"You just touched me in a way that I haven't been touched in a while is all." You spat out, swatting his hand away.  
"Of course, darlin'." A grin spreading across his face.  
"Professional."  
"Always am." He tips his head and makes his way to your door. "Lookin' forward to working together."  
He closes the door behind him and you hear a faint whistling as he strolls away. You hate to admit it, but he was right. You were shattered from doing your full time job and training in the evenings. Rubbing your eyes with your hands, you headed towards your bed to get some well needed sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter seemed so short - the break seemed natural and once this is up I can focus on the next chapter!
> 
> *Credit to George Michael for the chapter title.


	3. Mexican Gold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Jesse visit Dorado on a mission.

Today was your last day of being a weapons buyer. You had taught your apprentice all she needed to know, and she had done you proud. A quick learner that oozed confidence was what you needed to replace you. However, as it was your last day, it meant it was your first day of being an actual _Blackwatch agent_.

Luckily it had come in time quick enough for you and Jesse to go on that bloody mission together. From studying the brief, it wasn't too complicated; you had to travel to Dorado to take out a couple of Los Muertos members as they had been stirring up quite a bit of trouble. You, of course, have never killed anyone before. You bought in weapons. Not used them. Reyes had comforted you, saying you were supporting Jesse more than anything. That made it slightly better, but you still needed to prepare yourself for the worst. You are a part of Blackwatch after all.

You and Jesse had decided to meet in the mess hall to go over any final details before taking the dropship tomorrow to a small village outsite of Dorado.  
"But what if we set up a trap _here_?" You emphasised, pointing at the map.  
"Darlin'. That's dumb. A doorway?"  
"Yes, a doorway. What's wrong with that?"  
Jesse chuckled and sighed at the same time.  
" **Because** that is where we're set up. I understand that y'all don't want anybody coming in to where we are, but how're we supposed to get out?"  
You re-looked at the map, your finger still hovering over the doorway. You slammed your hand down on the map in exasperation.  
" _Okay_ then, where would you put the trap?"

McCree brought his eyes up to meet yours. "I know you're new to this." His eyebrows furrowing slightly.  
You raise an eyebrow, lips pursed.  
"I know. I'm trying to understand all the strategies and tactics and-"  
"It's okay, doll. Really."  
He placed his hand calmly on top of yours. You felt comforted, as his hand engulfed yours. Your shoulders relaxed; you hadn't realised how tense they were.  
"So.. where would you put them then?"  
Jesse grinned, gently brushing your hand towards you so it fell onto your lap. He pointed at the back entrace of the building your gear was to be stationed in. You cocked your head.  
"Really?"  
"Darlin', think 'bout it. If they find where we're set up, they ain't gonna be chargin' through the front door, are they?"  
"True.."  
You huffed. Annoyed that he was right.  
"You'll learn soon 'nough." A half smile forming on his face.  
"Jesse.." You warned. He had gotten the hint plenty of times that you despised being patronised. He exaggerated rolling his eyes at you, still smiling. You tapped his hand lightly with yours, a slight frown forming on your brows.  
"Okay, c'mon. Got'cha weapons set up?"  
"Yes, _sir_." You replied. You saw Jesse recoil slightly, cheeks tinged with pink. Amusement lit up your face. "Well I never though you would be into _that_." You smirked.  
Now it was his turn to frown. "Not now, (Y/N). We're try'na work on a mission."  
"Not even trying to deny it?"  
Jesse looked up at you, both hands flat on the table, you now having his undivided attention. "I can show you." He growled.  
"No, Jesse. _We're trying to work on a mission_." You stifled a chuckle. Your smile, however, faltered when you saw how dark his eyes had become. He was half standing, your positions making it so he cast a shadow from the fluorescent light in the room, towering over you.  
"Now lil' missy, are ya gonna listen or sit there gigglin' like a schoolgirl?"  
Your eyes widened. The palms in your lap became clammy as the laughter was wiped off of your face.  
"I'm try'na help you. This is officially your first day in Blackwatch and you're already attempting to take the piss outta ya superior?"  
Your eyes became downcast, mouth downturned.  
"Sorry, Jesse. I didn't mean to-"  
"Darlin', look at me."  
You cautiously brought your eyes up to meet his. Your lips snarled and eyebrows creased when you were faced with a shit-eating grin.  
" **Fuck you**."  
Suddenly standing up, you pushed the bench out from underneath you. It screeched, even making Jesse flinch.  
"I have had enough of your _shit._ " Your index finger pointed right his nose, him flicking between looking at you and going cross eyed to look at your finger. "The only reason I'm supporting you is because _the head of Blackwatch_ asked me to."  
"Darlin', I'm sorry-"  
"Don't you ' _darling'_ me."  
You snatched your hand back, face the epitome of thunder.  
"I'll see you at dawn."  
You stalked out.

***

Your duffel bag had been packed with the necessities for at least three days now. You were jittery from excitement, or was it nerves? You weren't entirely sure. It was too early for your brain to be functioning properly; you needed a coffee and you needed it _now_. You still had to wait for McCree to turn up at the meeting point though before slipping off.

Yesterday's meeting left a bitter taste in your mouth. It was all that kept running over in your mind.

_Was I too harsh?_

No. Maybe?

_Should I apologise?_

Absolutely. No, wait-

_He should apologise to me!_

He **should** , but come on, will he?

"Mornin'." A heavy thud snapped you from your internal battle. McCree's head was tilted to one side, eyes searching your face, hand loose by his side from where he had been holding his bag.  
"G'morning," you yawned. "Look, about yesterday-"  
"Don't."  
"What?"  
"I should'n'ta done what I did."  
"Tease me? Prank me?"  
"I thought Reyes said you could handle me?"  
"Don't answer a question with a question."  
"Don't avoid my question' by try'na correct my grammar."  
You threw your hands up in mock surrender.  
"I can't be doing this now."  
You hastily bent down and grasped the handles of your bag, walking down the hangar hallway.

The dropship had been prepared for your four hour flight. Everything from nourishment to take with you on the mission to cards as entertainment. Your shoes clicked on the steel ramp to the entrance of ship.  
"(L/N), (Y/N)."  
"Welcome, Agent (Y/N)."  
"Thanks, Athena."  
Your heart fluttered at the sound of hearing 'agent' before your name. Athena had perked you up a bit.  
"McCree, Jesse."  
"Welcome, Agent McCree."  
"Cheers."

You scanned around the interior, finding a place to store your luggage. Jesse had the same idea, coming up behind you and waiting for you to be done. His hand brushed on top of yours to stop you from closing the locker so he could place his on the bottom shelf. You tutted, and made way for one of the seats around the edge.  
"Agents, please secure your seatbelts. We will be lifting off in approximately two minutes."

You pulled a belt from above your left shoulder to lock in between your legs, the same for above your right shoulder. You then pulled down the over the shoulder restraints and clipped them in, something you would describe similar to what they used to have on rollercoasters. Jesse had of course decided to choose the seat to the left of yours. Out of the corner of your eye, you could see him mimicking your actions.

_Stop it. He's only following the procedure to securing himself in. He isn't copying you to annoy you._

You rested your head against the padded headreast, closing your eyes.

"Take off initiated."

Your hands gripped the handles on the restraints. The jets started up, the ship lifting. It was such a unique feeling when your stomach dropped. You hated it.

Something warm covered your hand, the feeling making you open your eyes to look. Jesse's hand was placed on top of yours. He could clearly see you were not used to flying in the drop ship. A small smile graced your lips. You shut your eyes again and succumbed to blissful sleep, the coffee you wanted and your spite with Jesse forgotten.

***

Coffee. The sweet smell of coffee. You opened one eye hesitantly. You saw Jesse by the makeshift kitchen station brewing a pot. A crick in your neck was sorted by cracking it; you must have slept at an awkward angle. Unclipping your harnesses, you stretched your legs.  
"Mornin' again, sunshine."  
"What time is it?"  
" **It's high** -"  
Before he could finish, you had lobbed a pachimari that was by your foot, hitting him square in the face.  
"Forget I asked."  
His mouth hung open slightly, shocked.  
"What's the matter? Pachimari got your tongue?" You giggled.  
He tightened his lips, however, he gave himself away by the corners of his lips resisting to turn up.  
"That was terrible. Have some coffee."  
You gladly accepted, grasping a mug and tilting the coffee pot to pour it.

"We clash, don't we?"  
Jesse looked up from blowing on his coffee to try and cool it.  
"Wouldn't change it for the world."  
You hummed in agreement. That was a shorter conversation regarding that subject than what you thought.  
"How much longer?" You pondered, taking a sip.  
"Around an hour. We'll have to make a bit of a trek before we reach the village."  
"That's fine."

***

The last hour passed quickly, you and Jesse making small talk. You learnt a bit about him, nothing that everyone didn't already know. He seemed hesitant to talk about Deadlock, or anything before he joined Overwatch. It was a change to hear it from him, rather than rumours around the base. 

"Agents, please prepare for landing." Athena's voice echoed.

You and McCree strapped yourselves in, bracing to land. Looking out the window, you could see the crests of the waves of the ocean, with a brown, grassy edging. Clinging onto the handles, the ship landed without any problems. You couldn't, however, see any villages nearby.

"So how long is this 'trek'?"  
"Did you happen t'even so much as glance at the brief?"  
"Yes.."  
Jesse looked at you.  
"It's about four clicks out."  
"I have no idea what you just said."  
"Clicks. Kilometers."  
"Oh," you paused, "Yeah, I still don't really know how long that would take?"  
"Around forty to fifty minutes."

You unbuckled your harnesses and made your way over to pick up your bags. Hopefully the walk shouldn't take too long.

***

After countless times of you blaming Jesse for being lost and him arguing back, you finally made it to the safehouse in the village nearby Dorado. It was perfect for setting up an inconspicuous base. Jesse had gone to set up the traps at the back door; you just had to remember to never go out that way. There was a spare room on the top floor where you would unload your equipment: laptop, hardcopy files, weapons. You had all day to scope out who you were looking for, and decided it would be best to attack under the cover of darkness.

A rental car had been prepared for you and Jesse, posing as a tourist couple here for the Festival de la Luz. Jesse thought it would be better for him to drive. You agreed as you weren't sure if he knew if you didn't actually know how to drive. You should probably tell him at some point.

"It's so pretty!"  
"Yeah, doll. It is." Jesse spoke fondly.  
The town was covered in lights, piñatas and streamers. You'd never been to a festival before and the sights amazed you. Jesse managed to sneak into a parking space near the centre of the town, allowing you a quick getaway should you need it. The odd thing was that there weren't many people around. You brushed it off; it was the middle of the day and was probably too hot to be out in the glaring sun.

A loud bang brought you out of your daydream. You and Jesse exchanged looks and were on high alert. You sighed in relief as you saw it was just a market stand that had fallen over, a couple of apples rolling down the cobbled street. Jesse grabbed your arm and pulled you to the ground. What you hadn't noticed was the terrifying group of men harrassing the stall owner, waving rifles around.

Ah. That's why there's no people.

They were shouting at the owner in something what you assumed to be Spanish, appearing to be threatening him. 

"Crawl." Jesse whispered.  
You were happy to oblige. Everyone else around had scarpered or were hiding. You had some stalls covering your position, but wood wouldn't stop bullets. Your bare knees bumped against the cobbled lane. A pair of well polished black boots appeared in front of you, and you squeaked from surprise.

"Turistas!" The voice above you exclaimed. You made the mistake of looking up, greeted with a horrifying sight. The man's face was covered with brightly coloured tattoos.  
To be fair, he fit in with the current decor of bright colours but it still shocked you. It must have shown on your face, as the stranger released a dark chuckle.  
" _Hermoso_ turista." The man scoffed.  
You sat back on your feet, still looking up at the man in shock. A strong grip on your arm made you stand to your feet, and a voice in your ear commanding you run. Your legs were wobbly, having come face to face with someone no doubt part of the gang you were sent to eradicate.

Gunshots were fired. Whether it was from Jesse or the gang, you don't know. Twisted lanes and stairs to nowhere. The pretty town had suddenly become a nightmare to navigate. You tried to think where the car was but you were in too deep to try and remember. 

"Keep running!" A southern voice shouted from behind you. You had no plans of stopping. 

Unless of course you ran straight into the same stranger that scared you before. You think you had accidentally ran full circle, but you had no way of knowing as you were seeing stars from running into what seemed like a brick wall. You were spun around and your hands came up to your face defensively. A harsh grip came around your arms and torso and a hand covered your mouth.  
"Shh, _cariño_." A voice whispered darkly into your ear.  
You were panicking. The shorts and tank top you were wearing to deflect the heat now provided absolutely no protection. You tried struggling, small whimpers escaping from you.

"Darlin', don't." Jesse panted. He had one hand resting on his knee and the other hand pointed his gun at the man behind you.

Your widened eyes desperately looked at McCree, frowning as a thought flew through your head. You managed to bash your head backwards, catching the chin of the man holding you. He faltered, giving you enough time to smash your elbow into his ribs _hard_. He retreated his arms, trying not to double over from the sudden lack of breath. You managed to take one step before you were grabbed again and flung to the side. A sickening thud filled your ears. Your head hurt. You had connected with an actual brick wall. Your knees gave up, collapsing to the ground and your hands came up gingerly to your temple. Your eyelids managed to pry open, staring at your shaking hand that now had blood running down it. 

There was a thump next to you, and McCree was on his side trying to push himself up.  
"J.. Jesse.." You tried reaching towards him.

The tattooed man stepped in between you two and gave Jesse a hard kick to the ribs, even you shied back. The man now turned towards you, bending down and snatching your outstretched wrist. Pulling you up, a large hand fit snug around your throat.

_Shit_.

You tried kicking, but his body was just out of reach. Your breath became shallow. Your sight became blurred. You looked at McCree who was struggling to recoup, and his eyes met yours. A tear escaped the corner of your left eye. You had faced death before.

You were suddenly back on the ground. Jesse had managed to sweep kick the gang member, making both of you fall over. Voices and Spanish words flew through the air.

"C'mon, sweetheart, stay with me." A calloused hand briefly touched your cheek before disappearing. Your body was screaming for oxygen, your head pounding. You couldnt see properly, as it was blurry and you couldn't focus. 

" **It's high noon**."

Six shots rang in your ears and then there was deathly silence. 

You closed your eyes, and felt your body slump. Before your head hit the ground an arm caught you.

"It's alright, darlin'. I got you."

A warmth you didn't expect and suddenly you were floating, welcoming the darkness.


	4. Mistakes Were Made

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I apologise for not updating this for months - but a new chapter is here!

"Darlin'? You awake?"

The southern voice sounded distant, like you were underwater and the liquid was bubbling around your ears. Your body instinctively wanted to move, to stretch, but you were met with a searing pain on your forehead and your entire body aching. Your eyes tried to flutter open only to be hindered by bright light. 

Something cool and damp was placed on your forehead, pressing down your eyes so there was no chance of even attempting to open them. Your hand naturally reached up to feel what it was, but what you assumed was Jesse's hand clamped around yours and settled it back on the soft surface below you. 

"Don't move, just rest. That bastard back there may have given' you too much to handle."

In any other circumstance you would have a witty response to throw back, but in this case you could only manage a grunt. Your throat felt tight and your neck was sore. You felt something poke at your lips, turning your head to the side to try and avoid it.

"I'm not _that_ crude, doll. It's a straw. Water. Drink."

You reluctantly accepted the straw, sucking up some of the cool water and swallowing. The coldness soothed your throat slightly, but in your greediness you accidentally took too much and coughed. 

_Ouch_.

"D'you remember what happened?"

His voice was tentative. You breathed heavily. Even thinking hurt. You shook your head slightly, as much as the pain would allow. The last thing you remember properly was running into a member of Los Muertos, but after that it's a blur. There was gunfire, and running. _Lots_ of running. From your incredible deduction skills, you could only assume that your mission had not gone to plan. At all. 

"It might be best you don't.." 

McCree chuckled. It was strained and almost.. embarrassed? He sighed. 

"I'll brief you when ya' fully awake. But 'til then, get some rest. Reyes _and_ Morrison'll chew my backside if they find their best incapacitated."

_Best_?

You felt his rough hand grasp yours and squeeze tightly. Although reassuring, it hurt a little. Almost like he cared. You followed his advice though, drifting back off to sleep was easier than you expected, with the towel keeping your vision dark. 

\---

Your hands grasped at your neck to find nothing. But _something_ was there. Restricting. Your breathing was shallow and laboured but you couldn't stop. Your head was dizzy and light. Nails clawed at your skin in a futile attempt to scratch off whatever it was. You tried to draw in air. You couldn't. Your lungs were burning. Sweat dampened your forehead. Hands started to tingle. Fingers and toes became numb. 

Harsh fingers dug into your shoulders. Your eyes shot open and you gulped in a deep breath of air. The next breath out was shuddery. You sat up, legs tangled in sheets and hands trying to find purchase. 

"You're okay. (Y/N), ya' okay. Jus' breathe. I'm here."

The room was dark. You managed to focus on the mop of shaggy brown hair, outlined by the moonlight streaming in through the open window. Your eyes frantically searched for his, letting out a half choked sob when you did. At that, he launched forward and wrapped his arms around you, burying your head into naked chest. One large hand rested on the back of your head, his cybernetic one holding tightly around your waist.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. It was stupid, gosh damn _stupid_ t'bring you out here."

Your chest heaved, still trying to breathe in that delicious air, something you feel like you've just been taking for granted. You wriggled slightly, Jesse instantly letting you go but both hands coming to cup the sides of your face. His eyes glinted in what dim light there was. They were dark. His undereyes were purple with fatigue, his brows creased. He looked tired.

At once the pain that had been temporarily forgotten returned. You lurched forwards off the bed, a hand coming to rest on your stomach. The pain was too much. In an instant strong arms were around your body in an awkward carry. 

It was dark and your vision was blurry, but you knew when you saw the outline of the familiar shape of the toilet you could let go. 

Knees hit the cool tile floor and your head was buried, heaving. McCree flushed the toilet every few minutes, keeping the flow steady. You weren't even sure if anything was coming up or whether it was just a reaction to everything that had happened, but you couldn't stop. Tears streamed from your closed eyes, fingers weakly clasping the edge of the bowl. Your torso was shaking from lethargy. 

"How're ya' feelin'?"

"Peachy."

You were genuinely surprised you'd managed to be able to respond, even if it was a thin voice that didn't sound like yours at all. You rested your forehead on the edge of the porcelain bowl, careful to lean on the opposite side of your injury. 

Your aching eyes fluttered open when a cold firmness rested on your back, meeting tired chocolate ones. 

"Bed?"

You nodded.

Jesse removed his hand from your back and gingerly put his arms under yours and around your clammy body, hoisting you to stand on your feet. Your fingers clung onto Jesse's biceps for dear life. A deep breath in. One shaky step and your knees buckled. Strong arms kept you upright.

"Let me."

You turned your gaze towards him. You were determined to at least try yourself, but after recent events it didn't look as though you could. You relaxed slightly, allowing him to maneuver you so you were facing him. He brought your arms to grip around his neck, your hands clasped together. His legs bent slightly so he could hook his hands around the backs of your knees, legs wrapped around his waist. You were now effectively straddling him. You buried your head in the crook of his neck, blocking out all light.

"You okay?"

All he got was a muffled response. 

When he made it to your bed you were out cold; the embrace of the cowboy was comforting, though you would never admit it. 

\---

"So what's the plan?"

You sat cross legged on floor, back resting against the worn cushions on the sofa. A holoscreen lit up your face, temporarily removing the darkness under your eyes and hiding the faint bruises around your neck. 

Jesse had given you few days to recover from the spiel, and to re-strategise. 

"I'm thinkin'."

You raised your eyebrows, glancing briefly over to where your partner was sitting. His brows were furrowed, creating deep creases. You'd warned him he's get crows feet if he carried on. He didn't listen. His jaw was tense, well, what you could see underneath the scraggle he called a beard. Rustically handsome, you thought. 

"Well we can't go back straight into their midst. They know our faces. And whatever your- what was it called? The ' _noon_ thing? That got rid of some of them but the intelligence says they're expanding. Rapidly."

"Disguise."

"Bless you."

"No, doll. Disguises."

"We tried that."

"As tourists. We're still pretty recognisable, (Y/N). We need something more _intuative_. Somethin' they won't suspect..."

"What're you thinking, cowboy?"

A grin spread across his face; features contorting to reflect his mastermind idea.

"We're gonna need some bioluminescent paint."

\---

"This is stupid."

"Na. Ya' look great."

You and Jesse had taken turns to delicately paint each others faces, similar to the tattoos that Los Muertos had.

"I feel like that bloody giant crab from that Disney movie. The one under the ocean.

"Moana?"

"Sure?"

"Look. There may only be a few years difference b'tween Fareeha 'nd I, but when we were younger that was _all_ she wanted t'watch. 'Sides, you brought it up."

"You don't strike me as the type of person to watch _Disney_ movies.

Jesse leant back and clutched at his chest where his heart would be, feigning shock.

'I am **hurt** , doll."

You giggled. The air between you had cleared up a considerable amount since your first meeting. You could almost say you were starting to enjoy his company. 

"Are you done with the paint?" 

McCree nodded. He screwed the lids on the paints, securing them. He left the brushes out, not bothering to clean them as you hoped you wouldn't need to use them again. 

The plan was to use your disguises to infiltrate the gang. From there, you would search for whoever the leader was and take them down. You knew Los Muertos was growing, but that was the only intel you had. Their bright, glaring look was a stark contrast to how secretly they operated. You had to act fast. Get in. Kill. Get out.

"Ready?"

"Aye, cap'n."

Jesse snorted at your response, handing over your pistol. 

"Hopefully y'won't have to use it, 'nd you can leave the gunslingin' to me."

You nodded, holstering the weapon. Your eyes checked around the now darkening room to see if there was anything else you may have missed. The paint was beginning to emit a glow. 

"Let's go."

\----

"It's warm."

"Welcome to Dorado."

"No, I'm swea-"

" **Shh**. I think I hear 'em."

You huffed. Your back was leant against the stone wall, your right foot brought up to rest underneath your bottom. You were inspecting the pistol Jesse had let you borrow. It was heavy. Cold. You twisted it over in your hands, spotting the few scuffs and scratches it had obtained. The air was humid and still. Darkness surrounded you, save for the dotted street lights and the illuminating paint.

"Oi, _idiota_."

Your head shot up, eyes connecting with the large figure standing at the end of alley, the weapon hung loose in your hand.

Shit.

"Why are you holding it like that? Put it away if you're not going to shoot something."

You raised a hand in acknowledgement and hastily put the weapon away.

"Why aren't you helping with the load?"

"Keeping watch."

The figure scoffed and muttered something as he stalked away. You let out a short breath.

"Nice cover, sweet pea."

"Mm."

You weren't exactly lying when you said you were keeping watch. Jesse was using his transmitter to pick up frequencies inside the building you were leaning against. Your job was to make sure none of the crew found out, or in the worst case to create a diversion.

Minutes ticked by. You could feel your heart beating and all senses seemed amplified. To say you were edge was an understatement. You knew what these people were capable of. Heck, you'd experienced it with front row seats.

"Car.. Carlos. We're lookin' for someone called 'Carlos'.

Jesse hurridly stood up from his crouched position, putting away the transmitter and receiver into his pockets. He checked around the corner of the building before turning back to you.

"From what I got, he's the _jefe_."

You tilted your head, brows furrowed. Jesse half-smirked.

"Boss."

You rolled your eyes, playfully tapping his shoulder. He brought a hand up to your face, you stilling and becoming tense. A finger rubbed at your temple, a frown crossing his features.

"I was trying to tell you I was sweating."

"I forget some people ain't used to the heat. Let's hope it don't smudge and muck up our plans."

He wiped his finger on his trousers, ridding himself of the evidence. He took in a deep breath and puffed out his chest. 

"C'mon, doll. It's showtime."

McCree lead the way around the corner, confidently strutting his way through the small gathering of, admittedly terrifying, gang members. You followed closely behind with your head held high and eyes trained on Jesse's back. He glanced over his shoulder at you, raising an eyebrow. 

_Just play along_.

"Still with me, ingrate?"  
   
"Sí, _jefe_."

The word you threw at him felt foreign on your tongue, but it helped you fit in and not draw attention. The corner of his lip drew up. You pushed past someone to keep close to your partner, not wanting to lose him in the people towering above you. There must have been only twelve to fourteen of them just chatting amongst themselves, but that was more than enough to overpower the undercover duo. You were a couple of seals diving headfirst into sharkwater.

"Watch yourself, rookie."

"Mmhm. Sorry."

You grit your teeth and tensed your jaw.

_Don't muck this up_.

Jesse slowed down when you were at the other edge of the group, near the double door of the base's operations. 

"Stay close. Keep your eyes on me." He muttered under his breath. 

Something faintly clanged on the cobblestone behind you, and then an incredibly bright, white filled the air.

"Oh- what the _fu_ -"  
"What was that?!"  
"I can't fucking _see_!"

You had jumped at the bang, but a firm hand around your wrist kept you grounded. You nearly tripped over your feet as you were hurridly guided through the door, uninterrupted as everyone else was distracted by the commotion. The door slammed behind you and you were greeted with an empty corridor. Grey stone floors were covered with thread-bare, worn rugs. Lamps hanging on the walls flickered and buzzed, the life of the bulbs clearly coming to an end. 

"Keep quiet. Keep me in your sight. Get your gun out." McCree murmered.

You unholstered the weapon. It was heavy in your hands. You kept your index finger off the trigger as Jesse had taught you. 

His shoes tapped along the floor as he jogged down the hallway, you half a step behind him. Voices echoed. McCree brought a hand up and with two fingers pointed to a door that was ajar. He crept in the darkened room, signalling for you to follow. The door creaked as he pushed it closed, only a beam of light shining through the doorway. The voices came round the corner and passed, you and Jesse at the ready to pounce if need be. Luckily, they carried on down the hallway. They only spoke in Spanish, and from your limited knowledge and the thunderous look on your partner's face, it wasn't good. 

"Talon."

"What?" You whispered.

"They're working with Talon."

You opened your mouth to question him, but he held a finger up to keep you silent. You took a step back, wanting to move away from the door. Jesse's face was crossed with anger and concentration, the paint highlighting his features. 

You glanced around the room. It seemed it was only for storage; a few cardboard boxes, metal shelves stacked with paperwork and some broken holopads. You took in a deep breath of the stale, musty air. A small _click_ brought your attention back to Jesse. He had cocked his Peacekeeper, holding it up so the barrel was pointing at the ceiling. His eyes were wide and staring at the crack inbetween the door and the frame, breath shallow. You raised your gun too; confused, unsure, nervous. 

" _Oh, Jesseeee.._ "

Tingles travelled down your spine at the inhumanly gravelly voice, the room temperature dropping considerately. You took in a sharp breath at the sudden change. McCree raised a finger to his lips. Through the darkness of the room you swore you could see his hand shaking. Your brows twitched and eyes squinted through what you thought was smoke. Where did that come from? It didn't smell like smoke from a fire. An inhuman shudder ripped through your torso making you gasp. Cold air swarmed its way down your throat and your eyes instinctively shut. Ice encased your body and your breath became shallow. 

" _You brought me a gift.. How **kind**_.."

Your fingers twitched, before paralysing. The gun dropped from your frozen hand, clanging onto the stone below. What felt like tendrils winding up your leg, invading your body, curling into your personal space. 

Shots rang out through the cramped room, silencing any other noises. Your ears bubbled with deafness. All movements became slow. You were sliding in to what felt like a mudpit.

Slowly opening your eyes you came face to face with a bone owl mask. A strangulated choke erupted from your throat. Black seeped into the corners of your vision, the smoke covering your eyes.

" _You don't want to see this.._ "

Cold brushed by your ear as the voice spoke. You were helpless to do anything. A shuddering **bang** ripped through the room and rumbled through your body. Your head felt light and fuzzy, fingers and toes were cold and numb.

_Jesse_..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My version is that Reyes and Reaper are two different entities. With Moira being introduced, there's so much I can do in regards to Reyes 'becoming' Reaper...
> 
> Stay tuned!


End file.
